How breast cancer survivors (BCS) and their families cope with stress experiences and communicate with each other may influence their quality of life outcomes. The goal of the proposed pilot study is to better understand in whether and what ways talking about a traumatic event may help Asian-American cancer survivors make sense of the experience, find meaning, and achieve emotional resolution. The specific aim of the proposed study is to investigate the patterns in family communication, coping, and health-related quality of life (HRQOL) between Chinese- and Korean-American BCS, and to explore dyadic relationships in family communication and coping between BCS and family members using a culturally responsive framework. The proposed study will employ a cross sectional research methodology with the use of both quantitative and qualitative methods. This study will recruit a total of 130 BCS (65 Chinese- and 65 Korean-Americans) and 30 family members (15 per ethnic group). For BCS, two focus groups per ethnic group will be conducted (n=30). Each additional 50 Chinese- and Korean-American BCS will be asked to complete a package of questionnaires including standard measures that will assess HRQOL, psychological distress, social support, family communication and coping, and acculturation. Next, a total of four focus groups for family members will be conducted based on the type of communication and ethnicity. Families will also complete a package of questionnaire about family communication, coping and HRQOL prior to the focus group. Upon completion of data collection, this study will assess within and between group differences and conduct thematic analysis of "Coding Consensus, Co-occurrence, and Comparison". This study will benefit our future research, which is to develop the family communication and family coping model for Chinese- and Korean-American BCS and their families, demonstrate the applicability and efficacy of the culturally tailored family communication and coping models, and develop the evidence-based intervention programs for Chinese- and Korean-American BCS and their families to increase their HRQOL.